


Not YELLOW, not GOLD, FUCKING ORANGE

by Clary_Beary



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Colorblindness, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clary_Beary/pseuds/Clary_Beary
Summary: Grimmons colorblind fluff. Also my first fic...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay? So I was chatting with a friend and we realized that if Kai was colorblind, then Grif was probably colorblind too. And I thought about the whole “Grif is orange vs Grif is yellow” thing and all of a sudden, I made my very first fanfic! So, um? Be gentle??? I guess????

It all started with Sarge’s shit. His fault, all of it. It hadn’t been Simmons’ fault, no, of course not. If it wasn’t Sarge’s fault, then Grif definitely needed to take the blame for this mess. Most messes are kinda his fault too, so it’s fair. Although, Simmons had started this whole shit show in his own way. The only person whose fault it wasn’t was Donut’s.

“Kinda weird how Sister is color blind, but Grif isn’t, eh Simmons?”

“What do you mean, sir? Grif is colorblind. It’s on his profile.”

“By golly! Simmons, you genius!”

“Sir! I always knew this day would come! I’d love to become your so- Sir where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go mess with Grif, of course!”

“Yes sir…”

If only Simmons hadn’t mentioned it, he wouldn’t be trying to call Vick at 4 am and get some fucking orange paint. This shit had gone on long enough.

Yes, what you’re thinking is correct. Sarge replaced Grif’s orange armor with yellow and Grif didn’t notice because he was fucking colorblind. And it wasn’t Simmons’ fault, but he couldn’t help feeling bad.

So here he was, trying to get the shit from Vick without waking the whole damn base up.

“No, Vick. I’m not trying to get high off of paint fumes.”

“Comprendo, compadre. But let me in on the action if you decide to get fre-KAY.”

“Um, yeah? I guess I’ll invite you if I do??? But it’s not gonna happen!”

“Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure amigo. I’ll get that orange paint to you soon.”

The plan was made. Simmons was going to somehow sneak Grif’s armor off of him and paint it back orange again. He wasn’t sure how Sarge had even done it in the first place.

Two weeks later, his chance came. With the supply run, came food, and with food came Grif’s inevitable food coma. When Grif fell asleep, almost nothing could wake them, so he could just paint the armor while it was still on his teammate.

He managed to do it without any detection from anybody but Lopez, who just walked away saying “Estos jodidos codigos de color gay follan“ whatever that meant…

He just pretended to not notice when Donut said that it looked like he had orange paint on his visor. And, of course, Sarge was plenty annoyed that “That damn Grif had managed to figure out his nefarious scheme.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grif had had always hated when people thought that his obviously orange armor was yellow. But then one day, it just… stopped one day. The gang was meeting some new people and one of them had called him “The orange guy”. And it was like it was the most natural and simple thing to state. He remembered that moment, held it close to him.


End file.
